


Ghost on the Wall

by AveJa (SallyPejr)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Sherlock, Ghosts, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Top John, Translation, Voyeurism
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paní Hudsonová naštěstí nemá žádný stud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghost on the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303498) by [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13). 



> Pozn. autora: Očividně dělám další takovou věc.

Nikdo neví, že je Martha Hudsonová mrtvá. Aby bylo jasné, naučila se, jak kontrolovat svoje prostředí tak dobře, že si ani Sherlock ničeho nevšiml. Což je více než fajn, protože jí to dává skvělou příležitost podílet se na své oblíbené kratochvíli, aniž by riskovala chycení: šmírování svých nájemníků, což je oboje zábavné i frustrující díky způsobu, jak kolem sebe její dva idioti tancují tak bezproblémově a tak  _ _očividně.__

To je také důvod, proč věděla dlouho před všemi jejich přáteli nebo rodinou kdy a jak se dali dohromady. Byla tam tu noc, vznášela se vedle jasně žlutého smajlíka (dělalo jí to radost), když John podal Sherlockovi hrnek a probudil ho tak z jednoho z jeho podivných transů. Z ničeho nic, sotva otevřel oči a chytil hrnek do ruky, genius řekl „Miluji tě."

Oba vypadali tak překvapeně tímhle náhlým vyznáním, obzvláště Sherlock, jako by si mu to teprve teď došlo, že Martha dostala tak silný záchvat hihňání, že ztratila kontrolu a propadla se skrz stěny a podlahu zpátky do svého vlastního bytu. Když se konečně vzpamatovala a vrátila se zpátky do obýváku svých hochů, zůstala celá okouzlená pohledem na bledý, kulatý a poskakující zadek.


End file.
